yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Phi 1.618: modified by Jeffrey Pang
This yo-yo was originally a regular Phi 1.618, but planned out by Jeffrey Pang to have the body of the yo-yo itself modified. The Original Plan The original plan was to have normal sized O-rings to fit into a First run Phi, cutting "Shmoove rings" (Idea from DocPop The End yo-yo) Creating "Hubstacks" out of plastic pen caps (Inspired by Anyyoyos, There were no YYF Hubstacks back then) and have an airbrush artist put realistic looking flames on it. The paint would help the duncan sized bearing stay on the side of the yo-yo, as it would create a slightly thicker layer around the nipple area. The Whole Story the yo-yo itself. It was the cheapest out of all the other stores that were contacted. 3 Weeks later, around Christmas time, I picked up the yo-yo from the machine shop. Very pleased with the results, with super clean results. Around this time, the YoyoFactory "G5" was released. Once I found out the yo-yo used a Duncan sized bearing, I decided to use their hubstack insted of my home made ones. I also gave it a very long polish, getting out all the inperfections. Levi was contacted (The airbrushed of CLYYW) to give the yo-yo a black coating and do realistic looking flames, but he seemed very busy with other projects. So I talked to Eric Chu, who was very kind to mask off the areas I did not want beadblasted (The inner hubs and around the response system) for a price of 20 dollers.I got it back, very nicely done. The annodizing company I contacted agreed to annodise my yo-yo, which I sent out a few days after. They had sent the yo-yo back a week later, finally done. Yoyofactory was also kind enough to send me a pair of black Hubstacks, to match the Jet black goodness. I poped in Any O-Pads for the Oring, which centered the spacers and eliminated most of the wobble. Why the Phi? I love plastics. I love the shape of the Kickside the most, actually. Personally I thought the shape was the best one ever. It really was a no brainer to pick the Phi,as it was almost the same shape. Today Today, the yo-yo sits in a Tin can, which is in my (Jeffrey Pang) case. I play it only once in a while, charishing the amazing play and feel of this yo-yo and falling in love with it every time I play with it. I have made two videos with this yo-yo, called Phi-losophy, and Phi-losophy 2. Phi-losophy 1 Phi-losophy 2 People Who I Would Like to Thank: Kyle Weems: Helping me out on the questions Ive asked, giving me pointers. Docter Popular/Yes Absolutely/FerralPerrot: Lots of Ideas for the Shmoove rings; Nicks great mods were and are a great inspiration. Chu: Many thanks for the beadblasting jobs he gives me for a low, low price. YoyoFactory Ben: For sending me some extra caps for my Project. Community of yo-yoing: Thanks for the support, and always being alive and keeping me on top of things! External Links Fickr Set of the Phi Category:Yo-yo